Red Cluster
by Pinkdellic
Summary: There have always been two people right from the start and,It's the start for the newborn Emperor. a bit selfcest


Akashi know he already lose...

Yeah.. he already lose to himself...

What's more scary than losing to yourself? being Someone you never want to..

* * *

_There have always been two people right from the start._

_._

_._

It's so dark and cold here, how long I've been here. Seijuuro rested his head on his knee and wound himself into a ball. "It's wise if you're stop resisting me." said a familiar voice. He lift his head up, just to meet that mismatched eyes owner face.

_Sick, he feel sick every time he see that eyes_

"What's with that look Seijuuro." that person hand lift his head up, his lips move slightly, smirking. "Can't say anything Seijuuro?"

"Who are you?"

Still in his position Seijuuro, look at the inferior person, the same face, the same voice, it's like his doppelganger but with a different eyes. A mocking laugh escape the person. "What kind of that question Seijuuro, I am you."

"Don't be ridiculous, You're Not me." Just before Seijuuro want to grip that person collar, some red chain come out from nowhere, locking his hand and leg, binding him down on his knee. "Khh." he yanked the chain, glancing over the other person in front of him

"We don't need such a pointless move don't we?" said his other self, a concerned smile come across his face. His hand touched Seijuuro face, make him shivered a little. "What do you want?" Seijuuro asked with composed tone. He won't show any fear just because of this little chain.

"What I want? I just want to help you Seijuuro, to be more powerful. Don't you remember you're the one who call me back then."

_'Yeah he remember, when he feel like to lose from Murasakibara. The pressure that he bear on his shoulder suddenly being too much for him, the pressure of being perfectness, being the winner. The urge for more power.'_

"_I need more power, I need more than this, being a loser, don't be joking."_

"_Do you want more power Seijuuro?"_

"_Yes.. I need more power.. I need more."_

"_Then.. call me, the you who can triumph over all."_

Then he can feel it, the sudden power outburst spreading in his body. Slowly, he feel he was being absorbed into a darkness. It was late but he know it, he just opened his Pandora box. In that darkness he can see it, another him taking his place. Ending the match with his victory. just as it supposed to be but,what he do after that, surprised him..

.

.

"_For the Generation of Miracle, teamwork is nothing more than something optional."_

"Khh.. give me back my body!"

The other him walk toward him, closing their distance. He leveled down until their eyes look at each other. "What are you saying Seijuuro, the present you will just bring shame for the Akashi. We don't need someone who don't have the power don't we?"

_Only one who demonstrate excellent in all area, can be consider as a member of Akashi household._

It doesn't look like he doesn't know it. He already know that he still lack of power but it doesn't mean he have to lose himself to gain it. There's a silent pause between them until the person in front of him speak again.

"My Existence, is more than enough proof, for your weakness Seijuuro." The other said, with an inferior looks, his eyes piercing to Seijuuro ruby colors eye. A sick smile come across his face."I'll make you stand in your right place Seijuuro, the place where the Akashi should be."

"Though, I find a troublesome person, did you know, that little shadow." Seijuuro eyes widened, his eyes stared back at his other self, provoking a mischiefful grin crept it's way onto the other face. "Don't you dare lay your finger to him."

"What's that, are you having something for that boy?" said his other self sound like he was surprised. Seijuuro know it was a mistake when he set his eyes on Kuroko, favoring him than the other generation of miracle. "You know, I hate unobedient dog, and that little shadow already passed his border."

"If you touch one of his hair, I'll make you regret." his red eyes flashed with anger. The chain suddenly get tighter, make him hissed in pain. "It's amusing, to see Akashi Seijuuro kneeling on his knee, chained and even begging like this." Seijuuro turn his head down, avoiding his other self mismatched eyes, he closed his eyes, biting his lips in frustration with his position.

Seeing how Seijuuro avoiding him, his other self, grip his hair, making his head up, that ruby eyes meet with the mismatched between ruby and gold eyes. "Look at me Seijuuro." he said, in a low yet dreadful voice. "The Akashi won't let anything such a trivial matter, to interrupt their way. "

.

.

_These two people simply swapped place._

.

.

Suddenly a red collar chain appear around Seijuuro neck, preventing him to breath. It's hard for him to think more clearly now. "I wasn't planning to do this but, the now you, is just a disgrace for the Akashi, Seijuuro." It's hard for Seijuuro to proceed his other self words, the collar just get tighter with each his words, restraining his oxygen.

"I'll make you learn how to be the absolute Seijuuro, you're going to be here for a long time, to learn and watch until you're understand again, who are you." His other self whispered to him. Everything begins to blurry, he was panting heavily the lack of oxygen start to affect his consciousness ."From now on, I am is the Akashi Seijuuro, and you'll be the other me." that's what Seijuuro could hear before the darkness enfold him.

"I'll kill anyone who oppose me, even if it's my other self."

* * *

**A/N: ** please don't hate me for doing this.. ._. and make 'Akashi' looks so weak or OOC.. it just my interception or my imagination only -^- I just want to write akashi inner-self battle.. and once again sorry for the flying grammar error and typo.. (_ _) review and a critic(but please don't need to be that harsh okay ._.b) will gladly accepted.. oh and the pict isn't mine..


End file.
